14th of February
by mchfltn
Summary: "Call yourself unattractive one more time and I'll kiss you just to show you how I find you beautiful even when you're wearing those hideous baggy clothes." One-shot.


Valentine's Day just ended here and I wrote this for my otp. I just finished two romantic movies with my rocky road ice cream. And now I'm listening to my Valentine's playlist: _Sparks_ by _Coldplay_, _Lucky Ones_ by_ Lana Del Rey_, _Blood_ by _The Middle East_, and _Love Will Take You_ by _Angus & Julia Stone_. Okay that's it. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

* * *

"Seriously, Malfoy? Look at what I'm wearing."

"That's why I'm going to wait here and give you time to change."

"You'll wait? Hah! Alert the Daily Prophet. Malfoy just said he'll wait. Since when did you ever wait for something? You left me in Berlin when I spent ten more minutes interrogating the only witness who saw where Rowle went."

"Sure he was just talking about that oaf Rowle. And you were just asking him of his whereabouts."

"What was that? Are you insinuating that I was doing something else?"

"Well, he doesn't look like he was talking to a Ministry official."

"And what was it you think he was doing then?"

"He was flirting with you."

"What? Flirting? For goodness' sake, that man is married. Didn't you see his ring?"

"Apparently that doesn't stop him."

"Look, Malfoy. That man already has a wife. He just had so much valuable information on Rowle's contact that's why it took longer for me to talk to him. Sorry you can't wait for ten more minutes, but then he's the reason why we caught Rowle faster so you really should be thanking him."

"He just wanted to talk to you longer."

"No Malfoy. He wasn't trying to charm me or anything. Why does it bother you anyway? And if ever he wasn't married, I don't think he'll show interest on someone unappealing like me."

"Unappealing, huh?"

"Don't argue with me Malfoy. I know what I look like. And it's the reason why I'm wearing my old college sweatshirt and yoga pants on Valentine's night."

"And that's why I'm here. As nice it is to hear your thoughts, if you just changed already, we'll be on our way now."

"No. I'll wear whatever I want on this day. I won't change into anything. And not even the Minister could make me. Why does he even want to see us? Isn't he supposed to be taking out his wife for dinner?"

"Granger. I show up at your flat and you automatically assume that the Minister sent me?"

"That's the only reason why you come here. What are you doing here then?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"I'm asking you out on a date."

"What? Me? Why would anyone-?"

"Call yourself unattractive one more time and I'll kiss you just to show you how I find you beautiful even when you're wearing those hideous baggy clothes."

"Kiss me? You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes! Merin, witch. I'm really going to kiss you right now-"

"Malfoy, stop. Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I thought your feelings for Weasel might return. And as sappy as it is, if you're going to be happy with him, then I won't hold you back."

"Malfoy. I-I never knew…"

"I'm pretty good with keeping my secrets."

"But why me? I'm just… Granger."

"Do you really want me to answer that? I sound stupid and mushy already. But if you let me kiss you…"

"Okay. Wait for me. I'll be right back. Just let me change into something."

"I've waited for you long enough. And you just abused the last time I'm ever waiting for you again."

"Sorry about that then. We could just eat here if you want. Takeaway?"

"Fine with me."

"Then we could talk about what you found good about me. And maybe I might let you have your kiss…"

"You have a deal."

* * *

_Three years later…_

"What suddenly brought this on?"

"What 'this'? You mean me coming home, putting on a nice slow song, and whisking you off for a dance instead of occupying yourself with that horrible book? Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Really. What? Can't I just ask my wife for a dance?"

"…"

"Stop looking at me like that. I just had this inexplicable urge to dance with you. And there's also this fact that I absolutely hate you reading romance nonsense when you have an attractive husband who is more than willing to do his job in making you satisfied."

"You're adorable. Is that why I feel you're hands down there?"

"Ever the observant, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I married a Slytherin. Of course I know how to be attentive."

"Touché."

"As I recall, you hate dancing. You never really danced that much."

"I just think what a big waste of talent that would be, so I'm starting to put them to use."

"Uh huh."

"Don't deny it. In the few times you danced with me, you think I'm sexy. Well, sexier than usual."

"I do not, you prat."

"Drunk Granger agrees with me."

"See? I was inebriated. And you decided to abuse my state by getting me to say that."

"I didn't force you; you just whispered those words in my ears, like this…"

"M-Malfoy… s-stop… al-right! I did say it. And I wasn't very drunk then. I just did not want to boost your ego because I don't think I can handle you anymore if it does get any bigger."

"Don't worry. I know you've always thought I'm sexy. And your secret is safe with me- aw, don't hit me."

"Be thankful I'm not wearing those heels you always like to see me wear."

"That's why we're dancing in our kitchen, with you barefooted because you've always been a terrible dancer-"

"Malfoy."

"Of course I'm just joking, love." *smooch**smooch**smooch*

"C-can we move to the bedroom now? It took me so long to finally put Rosy to bed and I don't want you to make me do it again."

"Someone's eager."

"Well when you just suddenly decide to slow dance with me, I get all worked up."

"What if I just really want to dance with you, as cheesy as it sounds."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's been exactly three years since we've been together."

"Aw, Malfoy. Who knew you could be so sweet?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"You're cute when you do that face."

"Really funny."

"See? So adorable… Oh, come here, you prat…" *smooch*

"You think it is fine to kiss me when you just insulted the way I look?"

"I don't need any reason to kiss you. You're my husband."

"Right. And for that, I might forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yep, even if you did forget what this day means and I thought you were the sentimental type."

"Hey, I was messing with you. How could I forget that night? That's when we first kissed, like this…" *smooch**smooch*

"Alright, alright. You got me there."

"I will never forget it."

"You better not."

"Now then, as I've waited long enough for you to come home…"

"Yes. The bedroom. Wouldn't want to wake up little Rosy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I think John Legend's Slow Dance is the perfect song for the second/last scene. :)


End file.
